


Command me

by Viking7



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Spanking, Sub Nile Freeman, dom andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking7/pseuds/Viking7
Summary: Nile likes to be commanded by Andy, but she'll get more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Kudos: 15





	Command me

From the moment they met, Nile knew Andy was a badass, strong-willed leader. Especially after the first time they fought and Andy easily beat the sheet out of her. She was clearly intimidated by Andy and that was one of the main reasons she started to like her. 

She liked how Andy would boss everyone around and tell them what to do. She didn’t consider herself as a submissive person (at least willingly) but the way Andy would tell her to do things, and with that firm voice of hers, was so hot for Nile.

But the fear she had of Andy, was also the only reason she couldn’t tell Andy how she felt about her. That fear wasn’t about Andy physically hurting her or something like that. Although she clearly could. the problem was that she imagined Andy as this goddess that was walking on earth and Nile could never be enough for her. that someone like Andy would never be with her. Nile feared rejection. so she didn’t say anything to her for many years.

Every now and then, Andy would just say something and boss her around in a way that it was like she was torturing her. After a few years, it was like Andy just knew about her feelings and how those commands would turn her on, and she was just teasing her! But after the years went by, Nile couldn’t take it anymore and decided to tell her how she feels.

One night The team was at a hotel and in Andy’s room for a mission, and just like usual, she gave them some orders and everyone left her room, Including Nile. She waited until everyone was in their room and she was the only one in the hallway. After taking some deep breaths, she finally found the courage to knock on Andy’s door.

“I thought I gave you an ORDER?” Andy said as she opened the door and saw Nile,

“God damn it. Why does she have to say order like that? That firmly?” Nile thought to herself. She was about to answer when Andy said,

“I really don’t like it when people don’t follow my commands, Nile…” Andy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door's frame,

“And I think you’re very well aware of that, miss Freeman”.

“God, I can’t do this. Not when she is killing me like this” Nile told herself and then told Andy,

“Ummm…you know what? I’m…sorry to bother you… I’ll go now”.

She turned to her right to leave when Andy grabbed her left hand firmly.

“What do you want, Nile? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Andy asked.

“No, I don’t...” Nile answered without looking at her much older boss.

“Then why did you come here, Nile?” Andy asked but Nile didn’t say anything.

“Don't tell me you decided to waste my time while we’re here in the middle of this important mission?”

“No!” Nile answered quickly. She knew how missions were so important for Andy and she didn’t want Andy to think that she’s not taking the mission seriously.

“Then tell me, Nile”

“I… I just had a few questions about…umm, the mission?” Nile said.

Andy let go of Nile’s hand and said,

“Is that so?”

She then turned around and went into her room as Nile answered,

“Yes…?”

“After all these years working with us, you are still a pretty bad liar, Nile” Andy said with a laugh as she sat on the chair in her room.

Nile couldn’t say anything and just stood there as Andy continued,

“You came to my room and when I asked you why you’re here, you lied to me which I absolutely hate. And now you’re just wasting our time” Andy said.

“No, I didn’t mean to… I’m just…” Nile almost answered.

“And you can’t find the courage to even speak your mind. It’s like you haven’t learned anything from me throughout the years”. 

“Well, this isn't going according to plan at all,” Nile told herself. “not only I didn’t tell her, now she’s disappointed in me”. As she was thinking, Andy said,

“I think I should punish you so maybe you pay more attention when I try to teach you something,”

“Punish me? What do you mean?” Nile asked.

“Come in and close the door behind you, Nile” Andy said as a command.

Nile did as she was told. And then Andy said,

“Come closer”

Nile slowly went toward Andy. She was a little frightened. “What did Andy mean by 'punish'? What kind of punishment?” she thought as she stood in front of Andy as she talked,

"You know Nile, I think the best punishment for you, is… a little spanking!”

“Wait. What?!” Nile couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“I know. It sounds weird, but it works perfectly”. Andy said as she raised her left hand and put it on Nile’s thigh.

Nile didn’t say anything. She couldn’t believe what was happening but at the same time, she was filled with excitement. Even the idea of getting spanked by the hands of her gorgeous and strong boss, was so hot and was making her wet!

They look at each other for a few seconds, and then Andy said

“Now, get your pants off, Nile”.

“My pants? What…” Nile was talking as Andy grabbed her ass with her left hand and squeezed it roughly as she said

“Nile, what did I tell you about not doing what I tell you to do?”

“I know but I...owww” again Andy didn’t let her finish and talked

“I don’t like to repeat myself, miss Freeman….”

Nile looked at Andy in surprise but then opened the buttons of her pants. As she was about to bring it down her legs, Andy removed her hand from Nile’s ass and grabbed her hand, and said

“Slowly… we are in no rush here, Nile”.

Nile did as she was told and after a few seconds, she removed her pants.

“Turn around” Andy commanded.

Nile obeyed Andy’s command as Andy then put both of her hands on her ass cheeks and rubbed them and then gave them a couple of light swats.

“Just as I suspected, you have a nice ass, miss Freeman. I like it” Andy said which made Nile blushed as she answered

“Thanks…”

She was thinking about the fact that Andy just told her that she has a nice ass when Andy suddenly grabbed her arm roughly, turned her and put her on her lap!

Nile thought she was dreaming. How else could she be laying on her boss’s lap? But as she was thinking about that, Andy started to rub her ass and then said,

“Well someone is a little excited by this. You’re wet Nile!” Nile didn’t know what to say. Andy was telling the truth and she was so wet. but she didn't want to admit it so she didn’t talk. then Andy said,

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, missy?”

“No… I… I’m not” Nile tried to lie and Andy answered by slapping her for the first time with her left hand!

“What did I tell you about lying…?”

“To not lie to you” Nile replied.

“Then why are you lying? perhaps it’s because you just want me to punish you more, miss Freeman?”

“No, what? I’m not lyi…” again Andy didn’t let her finish her sentence and spanked her once more.

Nile was enjoying this and as if Andy needed proof, a moan escaped Nile’s mouth after the second spank. Andy rubbed Nile’s ass more and said,

“Is this how you fantasize about us? I bet you even had dreams about me spanking you, didn't you?”

Now that wasn’t the truth. Yes, Nile dreamed about her and Andy but getting spanked by Andy wasn’t even in her wildest dreams.

but what was more important to her was what Andy said about dreaming. Why would Andy say something like that? How did Andy know Nile dreamt about the two of them?

“Don’t look so surprised Nile. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? It’s like every time I look at you, You're eating me with your eyes!” Andy said with a laugh as she spanked Nile for the third time.

“What?... I don’t know what are you talking about!” Nile lied again. She felt so ashamed of herself at that moment.

“Again with the lying, Nile” Andy said as she grabbed Nile’s neck with her right hand and brought her head up, and then turned it a little so they could look at each other in the eyes.

“Nile, we both know you’re enjoying this” Andy said as Nile was just looking at her. Andy then slowly moved her left hand under Nile’s panties and began rubbing her pussy.

Andy kept on doing that and Nile moaned. Nile closed her eyes and bit down her lip since she didn’t want to moan louder. Which didn’t work very well and Andy could hear her moaning. After a few more seconds and as Nile was close to her orgasm, Andy took her hand off of Nile’s pussy and said,

“Well, if you’re not enjoying this and you won’t tell me why you came here, then you may leave now. But if you want more, you’ll have to tell me the truth”.

Nile opened her eyes to look at the beautiful green eyes of her boss, not knowing how to say that she wanted more. But Andy made it easier for her with some simple questions,

“So Nile, I’ll ask you this for the last time, why did you came here tonight?”

Nile took a deep breath and gathered all of her strength and finally said what she wanted to tell Andy for many years,

“Because…I wanted to tell you that…that I like you… and I like the way you command me”.

It was such a relief to finally say it out loud. She didn’t care how Andy would react anymore. She was just happy to let Andy know how he felt about her.

“Well I already told you that I knew that. But I think you should know that everyone in the team knows that you like me!”

Nile was shocked. She thought she was subtle about her crush, but obviously she was wrong.

“Wait... what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, everyone knows. I think it was a couple of days ago when the boys were teasing me about it for what it felt like the hundredth times” Andy said as she laughed and then said,

“It took you quit a while but you finally said it… good for you!”

Nile didn’t know what to say. But she was sure about one thing. She couldn’t look at them the same way again. While she was thinking about it, Andy put her hand on Nile’s ass again and asked,

“Let’s back to business. Tell me. Are you enjoying this, Nile?”

After a few seconds, Nile nodded her head as a yes but that wasn’t enough for Andy,

“Nodding isn’t an answer Nile. Use your words”

“Yes”

“Yes what, Nile?”

“Yes…I… I’m enjoying this”

“So, you want me to spank you?”

“y…Yes”

“And should I punish you more for lying to me?”

“Yes…please…please punish me… and spank me more” Nile could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was acting like a slut. But she enjoyed the spanking so much and wanted to have her orgasm so badly, that she didn’t care.

“See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?” Andy said as she was looking at Nile with a smile.

Well, it was very hard for Nile to say all these things. But fortunately for her, Andy wasn’t looking for an answer. Instead, she let go of Nile’s neck and then spanked her again.

“That felt good, didn’t it Nile?”

“Ye… Yes… it did Andy” Nile answered.

“I think I should spank you 10 times…” Andy said and then Nile replied,

“Yes Andy, please do th..”

Not letting her finish, and almost immediately, Andy grabbed Nile’s neck with her right hand again and brought her head up,

“Did I tell you to speak?”

“No... I… I’m sorry. I thought you were asking me” Nile said as Andy squeezed her neck. this was one of those times when Nile was genuinely scared of Andy as she was chocking her and she could barely breathe.

“No! I didn't, Nile! You may only speak when I tell you to. Do you understand?” Andy said with a very firm tone.

“Yes, Andy. I’m sorry...please... forgive me” Nile answered and after looking at her for a few seconds, Andy loses her grip on her neck so Nile could breathe again.

“And That’s not how you should address me. for now, you can call me ma'am. I’ll think of something later” Andy corrected her.

“Yes... ma’am,” Nile told Andy as she got excited about the ‘later’ part that Andy said. What it meant was that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. although Andy almost choked her a few seconds ago, Nile still was enjoying this.

“Good. Now I want you to do something. And this time you’re going to do exactly what I tell you, aren’t you little girl?” Andy asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do”

“Good girl” Andy replied and then said,

“Now, I want you to count every time I spank you. Do you understand?”

“Yes... I do, ma’am”

With that, Andy started to spank Nile and she did count them until the third one which hurt Nile more than the others and all she could do was to let out a moan.

“There is this rule Nile… if you don’t count, I’ll slap you 2 times more…” Nile liked what she was hearing until Andy talk more,

“But since I know you would like that, instead each time you don’t count, I’ll slap you less!” Andy said.

That wasn’t what Nile liked to hear but still, all She wanted right now was to get spanked by Andy. How many, wasn’t her biggest concern.

Again Andy started to slap her and this time, Nile did everything to count every single one of them and she did manage to do it even though some of them did really hurt her.

“Good girl. Now, did you learn your lesson?” Andy asked,

“Yes, I did ma’am”

“Good. Then I think it’s time for your reward. I mean from the look of it and how fucking wet you are and almost had your orgasm just by getting spank by me, I think this was already your reward. But still...” Andy said with a smile.

Andy was telling the truth. getting spank by her was more than enough for Nile. At least for now. but, the idea of getting another reward was just too good to be true

“Thanks. And thanks for both of my rewards, ma’am”

Andy smiled and then moved her hand on Nile’s pussy which was soaking wet and Andy didn’t think Nile needed a lot of help to have her orgasm. And her theory was soon confirmed as after just a few seconds of rubbing and some moan from her, Nile came, very hard as she trembled.

This was one of the best orgasms of Nile’s life if not the best. And she couldn't even move for a few seconds and just laid motionless on Andy’s lap. As Nile was recovering, Andy talked,

“See Nile? Being a good girl for me, pays off!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Nile said and as she was laughing, Andy pushed her off of her lap. Nile was on the floor when Andy gave her another order,

“Get on your knees” Nile did that as soon as she heard it. Andy had done an amazing job of taming Nile.

Andy then moved her left hand that was covered in Nile’s cum. She was about to tell Nile to clean her hand but Nile beat her to it and took Andy’s hand with her hand and put it in her mouth so she could lick and clean Andy's hand of her own cum.

Andy smiled and after her hand was clean of Nile’s cum, she grabbed her head with the same hand and pulled her head closer and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds.

"This is the best day of my life," Nile thought after the kiss was over. Not only she finally told Andy about her fellings, she didn't get rejected by her. She then got spanked by her and have one of the best orgasms of her life by Andy's hand. And on top of all of that, she just kissed Andy on the lips and it felt amazing.

“I’m happy with you, Nile. I mean, you came all over my room, but still, you did what I told you to do” Andy said after their brief kiss.

“I’m sorry Andy…I mean ma’am. I’ll clean your room if you say so” Nile said to Andy.

“Of course you’re going to clean my room Nile” Andy said with a smile and then said

“Now go and do what I ‘commanded’ you to do, Nile” Nile licked her lips and get up from the floor to leave when Andy said,

“I’ll have more punishment for you… But that’s for another time…Right now, I need to go somewhere…While I'm gone, you'll clean my room”

Nile sait yes with a smile. but then Andy said,

"Oh and Nile, I like you too!"

"Yessss!" Nile screamed out of happiness as she threw her hands in the air! As Andy raised her eyebrow, Nile said with a laugh,

"Sorry, I could help myself! I'll leave you now" and left Andy's room.

Over the next few months, they continue to do this punishment thing and then more and Nile was having the time of her life as everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Well, I've changed my mind! unlike what I said before, I'll let this be a one-chapter story as I think it’s already enough and doesn’t need anything more.   
> Instead, I will edit the second chapter that I was working on for this and will make that into a stand-alone story as well.


End file.
